Percebeth Revolution: Changed
by babykelly
Summary: Annabeth has a plan to get rid of fan girls. The first victim is Crystal another brain-dead fan girl


**Percebeth Revolution: Changed**

**I do not own anything**

* * *

_**percebeth**_

_**annabeth pov**_

_**percy help me i said realy loudly "coming Percy said**_

_**Percy pov**_

_**omg annabeth is in truble!!!!!!!!!!!! i quicly killed the monstr. percy i love u 4 ever Annabeth told me. "i loves u 2 annabeth**_

_**NO POV**_

_**they then made out pasionly for 12 hurs.**_

_There finally finished my story_ Crystal thought. "I made the most awsome story on fan fiction ever and it has percebeth in it." She said aloud, happiness etched in her voice.

"Honey I am going to the store for a while. Take care of yourself and do not open the door for anone. Also call if you need anything." Crystal's mom yelled front the front door.

"Whatever mom" Crystal yelled back impatiently. She couldn't wait to post her new story on fan fiction.

_I hope this gets better feedback then my last story._ Crystal thought hopefully as the site loaded.

She made a story about a girl named Evelyn who was a daughter of Poseidon, was absolutely beautiful and flawless, both looks and personality wise, found out she was a demi-god after she was attacked by her math teacher. Also Evelyn and Nico fell madly in love with each other when they first met. Crystal had twenty reviews and only four were good reviews. The other sixteen were ether flames or harsh constructive criticism.

Finally the site loaded up and she logged into her account. After she posted her story she went to get something to eat.

When she came back she was ecstatic to find she had gotten four reviews already. Crystal clicked on the review button and impatiently waited for it to load. When it did she was filled with joy when she saw the first review. It said:

Omg I love ur story PERCEBETH 4EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz update.

The next one was the exact opposite of the first review. It said:

Hey congratulation on making me throw up on my keyboard. The spelling and grammar is so bad a first grader can do better. You also used chat speak how hard can it be to spell out words. Percy and Annabeth are really ooc. The chapter is also to short it should be at least one thousand words. The story plot was really cliché and unoriginal. Also the title was uncreative. It's people like you that polute the Percy Jackson Fandom. Please delete this abomination and stick your hands in a blender so no one has to witness your horrible writing. Bye

Crystal almost wanted to cry when she read the review. _Don't_ _cry _she told herself._ The flamer is just jealous of my awesome story and wishes to write as good as me._

Just as she was about to send a hate-filled message to the flamer, she heard a crash behind her. She turned around nervously and saw Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase holding gun looking machines. Wait Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase Crystal thought. Before she could speak an object that looked like a dart stung Crystal in her left arm. The last thought that crossed her mind before she passed out was that the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series are real and Percy is my house. Then everything went dark.

When Crystal woke up she felt pain in her left arm. She tried to rack her brain of what happened but everything was fuzzy. She looked at the computer screen to see it could help her remember what happened. What she saw was a flame for a story on fan fiction.

Crystal could vaguely remember righting a story and checking two reviews. She clicked on the story's link so she could see if it really was as bad as the flamer said. Soon the page was done loading and Crystal read the story. When she was done her eyes wanted to bleed. _Did I really write this gosh awful story _Crystal thought.

Crystal clicked out of the story and went on her profile to delete it. She also deleted her other story after reading it. Then Crystal went back to Percy Jackson fandom to look for good Percy Jackson stories and to flame ones that make people wish they were blind.

"Yes the plan worked!" Said Annabeth excitedly after spying on Crystal and seeing her change from a brain dead fan girl who wish flamers didn't exist to a flamer who wished fan girls didn't exist.

"Are you sure it's safe and wont ware off?" Percy asked more concerned with the last question then the first.

"Yes Percy" Annabeth Replied "Six months before today we tested it out on an Aphrodite camper who read awful stories and liked them and now she was the one who flamed Crystal."

"Oh okay but are you sure she will forget us." Percy asked out of curiosity.

"Yes the needle was also ejected with a potion that makes the victim forget what they did for a certain amount of time." Annabeth answered, praying to the gods he wouldn't ask another question so they can leave.

Aperntly a god or goddess hates her because Percy asked another question." Are we the only people doing this?"

"No we have help from demi-gods, satyrs, and the oracle. Annabeth replied annoyed at all the questions. _If he asks one more question I swear I will tie him to a rocket and laugh when Zeus blows him out of the sky_ Annabeth thought.

"Okay so are we-"

"Peruses Allen Jackson are we going to stand here with you asking twenty questions or are we going to continue so we can get rid of as much brain dead fan girls as we can!" Annabeth snapped, wanting to get this over with so she can go home and read a book were the author actually knew what they were doing.

"Okay, okay I just was going to ask who the next fan girl on the list is" Percy replied, wanting to get this done with and go home as much as Annabeth dose.

"Oh, okay well the next fan girl is a girl a few blocks down named Bridget." Annabeth replied, calming down.

So Percy and Annabeth went to save the Percy Jackson fandom by changing one fan girl at a time.

**A/N This story was written for the Percebeth revolution. Okay I like percebeth but not the overused and cliché percebeth stories that brain-dead fan girls write and that also pollute the fandom. I wish there really was a way all brain-dead fan girls could actually Wright better.**

_**If you support the Percabeth Revolution, write an anti-Percabeth or anti-Nico/OC fic or whatever, with the words The Percabeth Revolution first and then your title. Like mine is The Percabeth Revolution: Changed. And then, in your author's notes, copy and paste these instructions. I am a proud supporter of The Percabeth Revolution. You can be, too!**_


End file.
